


Мы все уснем

by Kollega



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зима пришла</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы все уснем

**Author's Note:**

> Санса поет колыбельную на мотив английской чумной песенки “Ring a Ring o' Roses”.
> 
> Написано на Secret 2014 Sansa по заявке: Тирион/Санса, что-нибудь про налаживание отношений

Дракон испустил дух рано утром.

Он лежал бессмысленной белой грудой у внешней стены, а снег, который не прекращался со вчерашнего вечера, методично и бесстрастно засыпал золотые прожилки на его крыльях. Черная проталина возле его головы еще не успела скрыться под снегом — камень слишком нагрелся от драконьего дыхания. А вот другие следы совсем исчезли. Как будто никто не тащил всадника — бесчувственного, почти бездыханного — вверх, к воротам, не протаптывал тропинку, нарушая ровный снежный покров. Тащил весь короткий день. Очень короткий.

Из-за снега стало теплее, и Санса стянула с руки перчатку. Раньше она ни за что не догадалась бы, что снег приносит тепло, — но всю прошлую неделю светило солнце, и мороз стоял такой лютый, что камни стонали и потрескивали, как живые. А сейчас небо опустилось ниже, одеялом прикрыв предгорья. Орлиное гнездо скрылось в тучах.

Пальцы стали тонкими и прозрачными, кожа загрубела — жира, которым можно было бы спасти руки, почти не осталось, да и жаль изводить драгоценную пищу на такие мелочи. Санса усмехнулась. Она давно уже не смотрела в зеркало — было страшно увидеть то, во что она превратилась за это время. Она не считала, недели прошли или месяцы, она видела, как тают запасы, и без того скудные, а с тех пор, как лорд Бейлиш с отрядом спустился в долину, и вовсе почти никакие. Брюква, репа, солонина — а последней осталось на пару дней.

Если бы драконий всадник не был Тирионом, он бы и дальше лежал рядом с драконом, и снег точно так же засыпал бы его — нет, гораздо быстрее. У Сансы не хватило бы сил даже пошевелить взрослого мужчину. Она до сих пор не могла понять, как у нее вышло затащить Тириона — тяжелого и неповоротливого, как труп, — в замок. Какое-то чудо. Не иначе, старые боги придали ей сил. Куда там Семерым. Те отступили перед зимним нашествием, съежились, отползли на теплый юг. Когда вороны ещё приносили вести, и пока лорд Бейлиш не ушел, Санса знала: Иные свирепствуют на севере, но с каждым днем они подбирались все ближе, а потом вороны перестали прилетать.

Санса вздохнула, натянула перчатку и, набрав полную горсть снега, стала утрамбовывать его в ведро. Ей не хотелось верить, что лорд Бейлиш бросил ее здесь, сбежав на юг — или хотя бы к морю, — но все выходило именно так. Семь королевств потеряли свою ценность, разрушились, как снежный Винтерфелл. Где не было Иных, там бушевали погромы, чернь поднялась, как пена на кипящем супе. Супе… Санса дохнула на окоченевшие пальцы. В груди билась неожиданная злость. Арья бы наверняка смогла выжить здесь, не считая каждую луковицу или кусок вонючего мяса. Арья бы построила силки, или снегоступы, или боги знают какую мальчишескую ерунду, а Санса такого не умела. От искусного вышивания не было никакого толку. Осталась одна учтивость — оружие леди. Обоюдоострое оружие.

Снежинки таяли на лице. Санса выпрямилась, охнув от неожиданной боли в спине, и потащила тяжелое ведро к калитке. Арья наверняка давным-давно мертва. Нет смысла злиться на мертвецов. Нужно что-то делать с живыми.

*

Мейстерская башня продувалась всеми ветрами, промерзла насквозь. Изморозь украсила грубые камни белым, аккуратным узором, и Санса дохнула на него, мстительно любуясь стекающими каплями. Время, когда ей нравилась чистота и белизна снега, изящные кристаллы льда, синее морозное небо, давно прошло. Оставалась еще пара дюжин ступенек, Санса перевела дух, подышала на руки, отбросила чересчур длинные волосы назад и пошла дальше. Подол ставшего слишком свободным платья путался под ногами.

Корм для воронов они давно уже съели — может, месяц назад, а может, неделю, трудно сказать, — но кое-что нужное еще хранилось здесь, то, чему не помеха ни холод, ни ветер. Санса с трудом приоткрыла скрипучую, тугую дверцу шкафчика, приподнялась на цыпочки и взяла с верхней полки два припавших пылью флакона. Ветер выл на все голоса, хотя внизу казалось, будто ветра и вовсе нет. Санса выглянула в узкое окошко. Белым-бело кругом, сколько видит глаз. Кое-где из-под снега торчали черные ребра скал, и казалось, что под снегом прячется огромный каменный зверь, который уснул долгим, а может, и вечным сном. Ветер пел издевательски ритмично, заунывно, как старая Нэн когда-то давно, летом, бесконечно далеко отсюда, пела колыбельные.

Флаконы перекочевали в карман фартука, негромко звякнув. Тучи заслонили солнце, но, судя по тому, как посерело вокруг, день заканчивался. Надо было готовить обед — из того, что оставалось в кладовой.

*

Шесть кусков солонины, с десяток подвявших репок, ни одной луковицы, пара брюкв, немного муки — может, горсть наберется. Готовка, которая раньше казалась весьма премудрым, хоть и недостойным леди делом, превратилась в унылую, внушающую тоску обязанность. Хуже было только мытье посуды. Когда слегла Гретчель — единственная служанка, которую оставил им лорд Бейлиш, — Сансе пришлось учиться делать и то, и другое.

После ледяной воды пальцы ныли часами.

Снег в ведерке давно растаял, превратившись в мутноватую воду, и Санса перелила ее в котелок. Очень захотелось схватить кусок солонины и съесть его в одиночку, пока никто не видит — а кто мог бы? — но Санса сдержалась. Солонина омерзительна на вкус, если есть ее так. Может, сварить суп из одного куска, но положить больше репы? Не две, а три. Да, наверное, так будет лучше. Солонина, негромко булькнув, утонула в котелке. Теперь суп нужно было готовить не на троих, а на четверых, хотя Зяблик ел очень мало, а старый лорд Ройс постоянно ругался и требовал жареного мяса. Если бы вместо жидкого варева он ел бы мясо, говорил лорд Ройс, то не лежал бы пластом в своей комнате.

Санса сильно в этом сомневалась. Нестор Ройс, старый кастелян Арренов и хозяин этого замка, слег еще до отъезда лорда Бейлиша, когда мясо на столе еще водилось.

Когда вода вскипела, и в кухне запахло едой — невкусно, но рот моментально наполнился слюной, — Санса взяла одну из реп, положила на доску и медленно, осторожно начала нарезать ее аккуратными ломтиками. Резать на весу было страшно — пробуя как-то раз, Санса порезала палец почти до кости, и тот теперь плохо сгибался.

Потрескивание огня в очаге, бульканье котелка, вой ветра из-под двери — все заволокла густая, мертвая тишина, и Санса вздрогнула. Замок словно вымер. Санса казалась себе единственным живым человеком на мили вокруг. Она бросила репку в котел, отряхнула руки и закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь. Хорошо иметь крылья — можно подняться высоко, выше облаков, увидеть горы и долины, людей и животных, далекую Королевскую Гавань и не менее далекий Винтерфелл — есть ли там кто живой?

Вряд ли.

Она ждала рыцаря, который прискачет к ней и спасет из мертвого замка, и вот рыцарь прилетел. Недорыцарь. Ее лорд-муж. Ланнистер. Лошадь можно было бы, по крайней мере, съесть. Если бы у Сансы был меч из валирийской стали, стоило бы попробовать отрезать немного драконьего мяса, но без такого клинка нечего и думать пробить шкуру дракона.

Надежда теплым шаром горела в груди, как будто Тирион, очнувшись, смог бы оживить дракона, схватить Сансу в охапку и унести подальше отсюда. Смешная надежда, но ничего другого не оставалось. Только вот надо было поставить Тириона на ноги. Пока что он спал в комнате Сансы — дров было слишком мало, чтобы обогревать ради него еще одну комнату. И еды не хватало. По сути, совсем не осталось.

Флаконы глухо, интимно, звякнули в кармане фартука.

*

— Вы прекрасно выглядите сегодня, лорд Ройс, — сказала Санса, занося в комнату поднос с тарелкой и чашкой талой воды. — Гораздо лучше, чем вчера.

В нос ударил премерзкий и плотный — хоть ножом нарезай — запах немытого тела, ночного горшка и болезни. Нет, просто старости. На уборку не хватало сил. Да и вряд ли получилось бы сдвинуть лорда Ройса с места — слишком тяжелый.

Тот хрипло рассмеялся и с трудом приподнялся, опираясь на подушку.

— Складно врешь, Алейна, — сказал он. — Опять суп с репой? Лошадиная моча и та вкуснее.

— Припасов осталось очень мало, — отозвалась Санса и аккуратно поставила поднос на столик. — Очень сожалею, лорд Ройс, но кроме этого ничего больше нет.

— Могла положить хотя бы мяса побольше, — проворчал лорд Ройс, схватил тарелку и, морщась, начал есть. Санса, скрестив руки под фартуком, ждала, когда можно будет забрать посуду. Даром что лорд Ройс жаловался на суп — ел он его всегда охотно и быстро.

— Чем это он пахнет? — подозрительно спросил Ройс, не прекращая, впрочем, есть.

— Солонина уже старая, лорд Ройс, — вежливо ответила Санса.

— Умгу, — пробормотал тот и допил остатки супа прямо из тарелки. Потом откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Пол поплыл у Сансы под ногами, сердце застучало, как бешеное, рукам вдруг стало тепло — впервые за много дней.

— Ты красила волосы, — сказал вдруг Ройс, приоткрыв глаза. — Твой папаша, Мизинец, хотел что-то скрыть от меня, и ты красила волосы.

Тело стало жидким, как вода, ноги почти подогнулись, но Санса усилием воли выпрямилась и посмотрела на Нестора Ройса в упор.

Интересно, когда он заметил?

— Кто же был твоей матерью? — бормотал Ройс все медленнее и сонливей. — Уж не Лиза ли… Аррен? А вы… похожи. Когда та была моложе…

Санса слышала, как стучит ее сердце, — быстро, уверенно. До боли сильно, отдаваясь в горле, под языком.

— А, неважно, — еле слышно проворчал Ройс. — Спать… хочется.

Он замолчал, хрипло, шумно дыша. Санса стряхнула оцепенение, подошла к окну и, отодвинув засов, распахнула плотно пригнанные ставни. В лицо ударил леденящий холод. Свежий воздух в один миг разогнал сонную муть и вонь.

— Зима пришла, — звонко и отчетливо сказала Санса. — Мою мать звали Кейтилин. Кейтилин Старк, урожденная Талли.

Ройс не пошевелился. Он дышал все медленнее и тише.

— Спите спокойно, лорд Нестор, — сказала Санса дрогнувшим голосом и вышла из комнаты, крепко прикрыв за собой дверь.

Поднос и тарелку она не стала забирать.

*

— Это ты, Алейна?

Очаг почти погас, и в спальне стояла темнота, плотная и холодная, как старая сажа. Раньше Зяблик раскапризничался бы, потребовал, чтобы зажгли свечи, но, кажется, у него на это больше не осталось сил. Острая жалость уколола под сердце, и Санса отозвалась:

— Это я, мой храбрый рыцарь. Принесла поесть.

— Я не хочу, — ответил Роберт и завозился под одеялом. — Гадость.

Санса поставила тарелку на стол и бросила в очаг еще одно полено. Сырое и мерзлое, оно затрещало, но в комнате стало немного светлее.

— Надо, — мягко сказала Санса и сглотнула ком в горле. — Надо есть, чтобы оставаться сильным и здоровым.

Она взяла тарелку и села на холодную, твердую постель. Роберт лежал, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, и смотрел на нее поблескивавшими в полутьме глазами.

— Я очень прошу тебя, Зяблик, — проговорила Санса, чувствуя, как медленно и влажно ползет по щеке слеза. — Ради меня. Пожалуйста.

Роберт закашлялся. Странно, что в нем сохранилось столько сил, — несмотря на болезненность, огрехи воспитания, несмотря на холод, голод и одиночество. Он выжил, а здоровая на вид служанка умерла. И не только она. Какая насмешка — выжили самый старый, самый молодой и Санса.

— Ну только ради тебя, — согласился Роберт и сел. Санса зачерпнула ложкой суп и протянула ему.

— Гадость.

— Вовсе нет. Вкусно.

— Он воняет.

— Так пахнет мясо, Роберт, мясо нужно для того, чтобы расти большим.

Еще одна слезинка скатилась по щеке, и Санса поморщилась. Тарелка медленно, но верно пустела, и вскоре ложка заскребла по дну.

— Вот и молодец, — прошептала Санса.

Роберт зевнул и потер кулаком глаз.

— Хочу спать, — сказал он. — Алейна, я устал.

— Конечно, устал, мой храбрый рыцарь. Такое бывает после обильной пищи, — сказала она сдавленным голосом.

Слезы катились одна за другой, словно наперегонки.

— Ты плачешь, — пробормотал Роберт. — Почему?

— Просто грустно.

— Мне холодно.

Санса молча легла рядом и обняла его. От Роберта пахло старыми перьями и дымом — непонятно почему. Он прижался крепче, уткнувшись лицом ей в грудь, и Санса зажмурилась от странного, накатившего внезапно чувства, поднявшегося из живота. Роберт тепло и мерно дышал, полено, разгораясь, потрескивало в очаге. За окном громко завыл ветер — холодным серым зверем, и Сансе неожиданно стало легко и хорошо. Так легко и хорошо ей не было уже много, много дней.

— Бел-белы снежинки, — запела она тихонько, — Пальцы словно льдинки… Бррр! Бррр! Мы все уснем.

Раньше, когда старая Нэн пела эту колыбельную, Санса не могла понять, о чем там речь. Набор слов. Сейчас — неожиданно — ее смысл стал яснее ясного.

— Короли, вороны, рыцари, драконы… Бррр! Бррр! Мы все уснем, — пела Санса, укачивая спящего Роберта.

Белый снег укроет их всех, засыплет с головой, не оставит никакого выхода, кроме одного. Санса нежно и осторожно гладила Роберта по волосам, а тот покачивался в такт ее движениям, как безвольная кукла. Если прислушаться, можно было услышать, как он дышит, — медленно, слабо и сонно.

Санса перестала петь. Дневная усталость навалилась на нее тяжелым грузом, хотелось зарыться под одеяло и уснуть вместе с Робертом — достаточно налить и себе горячего супа, в котелке как раз осталось немного.

Но нет. Санса повела плечами, стряхивая дурноту и слабость, выпустила Роберта из рук и встала. Она утерла слезы, накрыла мальчика, свернувшегося клубочком в постели, одеялом с головой и, тихо ступая, вышла из комнаты.

В ее спальне было тепло.

— Здравствуй, мой лорд-муж, — прошептала Санса. — Здравствуй, Тирион.

Завтра у них будет, что поесть. Завтрашний день стал таким же плотным и ощутимым, как и сегодняшний, и вчерашний. Санса подошла к кровати и устроилась с краю, накинула одеяло, стараясь не толкнуть лежавшего посредине Тириона. От него тянуло жаром, она подобралась поближе, чтобы не мерзли руки. Тирион негромко застонал, и Санса улыбнулась — впервые за долгое время.

Завтра будет новый день и новые возможности.

Завтра они проснутся вместе.


End file.
